


No Such Thing As Secrets

by ThisColdSunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Kageyama, Omega!Kenma, fwp (fluff without plot), omega!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisColdSunset/pseuds/ThisColdSunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon said: For a prompt, (I'm basing this off of the fact that you want A/B/O dynamic related prompts) maybe Omega!Hinata, Omega!Kageyama, and Omega!Kenma hanging out and talking about regular high school omega stuff. I know a lot of people headcanon Kageyama as an alpha, including me, but this idea seemed so cute and I just couldn't get it out of my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing As Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this, because to be honest, I headcanon Kageyama as an omega, so this was perfect!! I hope you enjoy it :) and I hope I did the prompt justice!!

Tobio scuffed his shoes on the pavement, ignoring the orange ball of energy currently jumping up and down beside him, excitement spilling out into the train platform and making the surrounding air crackle with tension. The tall, brooding boy had tuned out his friend’s words some time ago; and now whenever he tried to pay attention all that he could hear was _Kenma, Kenma, Kenma_. The older setter was travelling by train from Tokyo, and if that wasn’t completely out of character and unsettling enough, he was apparently doing it alone.

Tobio didn’t normally care about what other people did, but Kenma was an omega, and Tobio had used public transport alone enough times to know that lone omegas weren’t exactly the safest of people. There was a lull in Shouyou’s sound making, and Tobio looked down, only to end up being caught in the thoughtful gaze of one midget omega.

“You’re worried about him, aren’t you?” Shouyou asked, tugging at Tobio’s sleeve when the younger boy ignored him, “That’s so sweet of you!”

“Shut the hell up, moron.” The taller huffed, turning away so his red cheeks wouldn’t be noticed by the other omega.

Shouyou, as per usual, ignored the order-and-insult combo and instead moved on to reassure Tobio that his anxiety was pointless. “Don’t worry about Kenma. People don’t mess with claimed omegas, so he told me he should be fine.”

 _Claimed?_ That was new. Tobio was surprised to say the least. He had never thought that Kenma was actually interested in his relationship with the older alpha.

“Kenma mated with Kuroo?”

“No, I don’t think that’s legal. Or at least, Kenma has a bit to go until he’s old enough. Stupid.” Shouyou shook his head at the younger boy, who scowled.

Tobio never really paid much attention to laws about mating, as he ran under the assumption that he would live with seven cactus plants because anything that needed higher maintenance would end up dying.

“Then how…?” He asked.

Shouyou considered his answer for a moment before replying, “I’m pretty sure Kuroo smothered Kenma in his scent before he left, so he should be okay for today. People don’t challenge alphas over their claims on omegas unless they really, _really_ want to.”

Tobio could hear the unspoken words that Shouyou left out. _No omega is worth fighting over._

Trying to direct his thoughts to a less morbid topic, Tobio remembered when he’d first been scent marked by an alpha for his own safety. It had been back in middle school, his final year, and he had been the only one in the team who had actually presented. And as if the humiliation of being the only omega on his team wasn’t enough, Tobio had needed to be scented by one of the team supervisors so people wouldn’t try to claim him in public or anything.

Tobio wasn’t particularly good at _not_ thinking about bad things.

“Kenma’s train is gonna get here soon, and then we can go out and get bubble tea and meat buns!”

The taller couldn’t help but smile at this. Shouyou had been over the moon when Kenma had actually agreed to visit for a week in the holidays, which was one of the largest feats of mankind according to Kuroo. Ever since, Shouyou had been trying to think of everything fun that he could do with Kenma, and had ended up ordering Tobio to stay with him as well. This had also been a very difficult task for Shouyou, but the possibility of playing around with Natsu while no one was looking was too tempting for Tobio to give up.

The two omegas stood together at the train station idly talking about anything that came to mind, which meant that their conversation was mostly volleyball or Kenma-related. Neither of which were bad things to talk about. It was during one of Shouyou’s more loud reproductions of a volleyball match he’d seen on T.V. that the two drew the attention of three alphas who had been lurking near the edge of the platform and daring each other to run across the tracks.

The alphas swaggered over to the two volleyballers, and the tallest put an arm around Shouyou’s shoulders and drawled, “Hey there, omegas. What would you two be doing out here?”

“We’re waiting for a train. Morons.” Tobio snapped, eyeing the arm that was invading his friend’s personal space with growing trepidation.

The way the alphas eyes roved over his body made Tobio feel extremely uneasy, and he glanced around to see if anyone had noticed, but the platform had been relatively empty when he and Shouyou had arrived and had remained more or less the same ever since. There was only one other person on their side of the platform, and either they were really interested in the train time board or they didn't want to get involved in a fight over omegas. Tobio would be kidding himself if he believed the former.

One of the more stocky of the three alphas, this one needing a good shower, smirked at Tobio and licked his lips. “Hey, now, that isn’t the way to talk to your superiors.”

Tobio cocked an eyebrow. “Superiors?” Tobio just wanted them to go away, and he could tell that Shouyou was extremely uncomfortable with the way he kept shooting Tobio pleading looks.

The first alpha was getting irritated, and he his voice was icy when he next spoke. “I think you should apologize, omega.”

“For what? Leave us alone, we don’t want you here.”

“ _Submit_ , omega.”

The alpha’s words rung in Tobio’s ears, and he could feel Shouyou go lax beside him with a whimper, but Kageyama ignored every instinct that he had to drop on the ground belly up and neck bared in submission.

He was omega, not some ridiculously incapable creature that needed to be told what to do. He refused to listen to what alpha’s told him to do, and he refused to be treated as an inferior. Pulling his eyes away from the angry alpha’s he pulled Shouyou close to him and stumbled away, ignoring the yells of _freak_ that were thrown at him. He tried his best to put some distance between them so Shouyou wouldn’t be as affected by the pungent aroma that surrounded the alphas.

"Don't come near us or we'll call the police!" Tobio snarled, struggling to keep Shouyou's partially limp body upright as he did.

Turning to Shouyou, the younger omega poked the redhead's nose to see if he got any reaction, but all he got was slow blinks and a soft mewl in response to the touch. It wasn't unusual for an omega to go completely unconscious at the sound of an alpha's aggressive tone, and Tobio was more than glad that Shouyou wasn't one of them. Lugging around an unconscious friend wasn't how Tobio wanted to spend his day at all.

“Hey, you okay?” Tobio whispered.

Shouyou blinked and moved out of Tobio's grip, and he appeared to be slightly dazed as the alpha’s effect on him wore off. “I’m… I’m fine.”

The ebony haired omega looked at his feet before stuttering and saying, “I-I… Sorry, Shouyou.”

“Huh?” Shouyou’s jaw dropped open, and he gaped up at the younger omega as if he’d grown a second head, “What for?”

“I shouldn’t have provoked them like that.”

“Oh, um. Weirdo. You don’t need to apologise for your personality.” Shouyou smiled, lightly punching the other’s shoulder.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tobio’s eyes narrowed.

“You naturally make people angry.”

Tobio didn’t get a chance to serve Shouyou a cutting remark in return, because before he could draw in enough air to yell at the other, bells began ringing overhead, signalling the arrival of the train. The world around them was filled with a soft hissing noise as the train began slowing to a stop as it reached the platform.

Shouyou bounced up and down on his heels, overcome with excitement as the doors slid open and people began to exit. With the smaller omega jumping and trying to see over everyone’s heads, Tobio took it upon himself to scan people’s heads until he spotted the pudding-headed omega shuffling awkwardly along, trying to find the two Karasuno volleyballers.

Pulling Shouyou along, the taller made his was over to the older omega so they could actually begin whatever Shouyou had planned for them all.

“Kenma! You came!” Shouyou hollered, sprinting over to his friend as soon as they made eye contact before clinging to him as if they hadn’t seen each other for years.

“Why wouldn’t I come? I said I would, Shouyou.” Kenma mumbled, patting the smaller boy on the back.

“Uh, hi.” Tobio said awkwardly, offering a weak smile as he was suddenly overcome by a large amount of nervousness.

He’d never actually had a proper conversation with the older omega, and now he was going to spend an entire week with him. Tobio had a sick feeling in his stomach that Kenma was going to end up hating him before the day’s end, and he wanted to go home before it ever came to that.

“Hi… Tobio? Can I call you that?”

Tobio stilled, and he nodded enthusiastically as his ability to speak left through the window. Behind him, Shouyou gave the older omega a thumbs up before gesturing towards the exit and making his way out.

“Why does it smell like a group of alphas had a brawl here?” Kenma questioned, nose scrunching in apparent revolt.

“Oh, that _almost_ happened, but Tobio ignored them and moved us away.” Shouyou replied nonchalantly, waving his arms at them and trying to get the other two omegas to hurry up.

Kenma was shocked when the smaller boy’s words registered, and he had to pause as he moved to touch off from the train with his card to say,  “Huh?  You guys got into a fight with alphas?”

Hinata shrugged. “They were giving us a hard time, and Tobio annoyed them because he’s not the type to get wet at the sight of an alpha-”

“Shouyou!” Tobio hissed, flushing and covering his face with his hands.

Shouyou continued as if he hadn’t heard the taller boy’s outburst, gesticulating wildly as he said, “And then the alpha’s tried to make him submit, and his face got real scary and he dragged us away from them.”

“You didn’t submit?” Kenma asked, eyebrows raised.

“I’ve… Never really been good at that kind of thing.” Tobio answered.

It was true. He’d never actually properly submitted to anyone before. He could be respectful, but he wouldn’t bare his throat whenever an alpha got angry. In fact, the most he did was whine when people got really loud, but that was something all omega's did so people knew they felt unsafe. Most of the time, they weren't actually in danger, and the reaction caused a lot more embarrassment than anything else.

He’d asked his mother about it, and she’d told him that omegas were all vastly different from one another. Despite whatever norms that other people expected omegas to rule up to, not a single omega was the same, and they didn’t have to be. Afterwards she’d also told him that his aggression probably numbed most of his omega instincts, and he’d probably submit to someone that he actually wanted to submit to, instead of when people tried to force him and made him angry.

“It’s so cool Kenma! You should see it next time we take on a group of alphas!”

Tobio couldn't correct the shorter boy and tell him that _of course they wouldn't be looking for fights with alphas_ , for at that moment Shouyou squealed as a small café came into view. It was actually quite picturesque, and if Tobio hadn’t been someone to avoid those sort of places like a demon avoids holy water, he may have actually known what Shouyou meant by _bubble tea_.

It turned out to be an extremely difficult ordering system that consisted of choosing tea flavours and jelly flavours and shapes and sizes until Tobio gave up and got the smaller omega to choose for him.

“Try it, try it! You’ll love it, I promise!” Was all that Tobio could hear, as well as the hum of agreement that Kenma made as Shouyou talked about how good bubble tea tasted.

Shouyou hung over his shoulder as Tobio sipped at the green liquid, and he started as a purple ball of jelly slipped into his mouth, almost choking him. Despite the near-death experience, it did actually taste okay. A bit too sweet, but not so much that he wanted to spit it out into the street. Kenma was indifferent to the drink, commenting on the difference between the one’s that Kuroo bought for him after practice most days. Shouyou was overjoyed at the apparently positive reactions of the other two, and thus he began dragging them around the place, visiting stores and buying random things he found interesting.

By the time they were picked up from a convenience store by Shouyou’s chatty mother, they were all stuffed full of meat buns and exhausted enough to fall asleep as soon as they hit something soft. Shouyou refused to allow this to happen however, and forced the other omegas to stay awake and drink hot chocolate with him.

Shouyou managed to convince his mother to order pizza for them all, and as Kenma perused the menu with him (or as he played games on his console and hummed in agreement to every option available) Tobio snuck off to find Natsu.

The mini-Shouyou wanted to put hair ties into his hair, and Tobio had no qualms in giving in to see the small girl’s bright smile, and he ended up being her living model as she clipped his hair and made tiny braids. After running out of hair accessories, Natsu had led the older boy into the living room to show him off, and Tobio couldn’t be bothered to even give an exasperated sigh at the sight of Shouyou rolling on the ground once he spotted the youngest omega.

Natsu had run off to find her mother, leaving Tobio to come to the conclusion that he had interrupted the older boys as they made a pillow fort. Omegas tend to nest; it was an automatic thing that happened when they felt comfortable, unless if they appeared to be hiding, in which case they were stressed and needed to feel safe.

Kenma was apparently trying to make a place to comfortably play on his console, although he was making an effort to pay attention to Shouyou’s words.

“So how are things between you and Kuroo?” Shouyou asked as he stacked pillows around the sides of their futons after Tobio knocked them down as he stepped over.

“He’s as annoying as ever. He makes weird faces at me during volleyball practice. Have you found yourself an alpha yet?” Kenma replied, closing his console with a snap.

“Nope. I pay too much attention to volleyball for that kind of stuff. And I’m short.” Shouyou flashed a peace sign at the older omega, who frowned.

“Omegas are meant to be small.” Tobio sighed, passing a blanket to the orange haired boy.

“Yeah, I guess. Think I’ve got a shot with anyone at school?”

Tobio shook his head. “They’re too stupid for you, Shouyou. They don't deserve you.”

“Then they’re too stupid for as well, Tobio, so don’t worry about it anymore.” Shouyou pointed an accusing finger at the youngest, who rolled his eyes in response.

“I’m too tall for alphas.”

“No, no, you’re not. Omegas can be super tall, too, and not all of them are old fashioned and want quiet omegas.” Kenma disagreed, lying down as Shouyou straightened some of the walls.

Shouyou hummed in agreement before adding, “Personality is needed for a proper relationship.”

“You said I have a bad personality.”

“A bad personality is better than none at all. Besides, you’re not really a bad person.” Was all that he received in response from the short ass on the other side of Kenma.

“Huh.” Tobio lay down beside the other two, watching the ceiling.

They each heard the sound of the doorbell ring, and moments later the mouth-watering smell of hot pizza wafted into the living room, closely followed by the heavenly food’s actual arrival in the room. Shouyou’s mother smiled at the boys and dropped the pizza boxes into Shouyou’s lap and making the boy yelp.

“Having fun I see… Would you like me to put a movie on?”

“Horror!” Kenma called, before adding a slightly quieter, “Please.”

The other omegas nodded in agreement, mouths already full of the pizza that they had been waiting for all evening.

“Hey, question?” Shouyou asked as soon as his mother left the room and the creepy opening music began to play.

“Yeah?” Tobio prompted.

“Go on.” Kenma said around a mouthful of margarita, trying to be careful not to spray anything on the others.

“Did you try those new heat suppressants that came out recently?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Mm. I’m testing them out.” Tobio’s thoughts turned to the weird blueberry flavoured things he’s bought at the pharmacy.

Or at least, the packet had claimed to taste like blueberry, but it was more like sugar and gross aftertaste. It was almost as bad as the pineapple stuff that came in liquid form and could be stirred into drinks. _That_ one had ruined Tobio’s tea without so much as a by-your-leave.

“How’d they work for you guys?”

Tobio’s brow creased, thinking, before he said, “They made me sad when I first started.”

“I just feel like the heats sort of only just being held off, honestly. I’m reacting way too much to alpha voices.” Kenma’s face was also screwed up in thought, or perhaps it was concentration as he rolled his pizza slice into a tube so it would fit into his mouth in one hit.

“Is that Kuroo?” Shouyou questioned, eyeing the pizza tube in interest.

“Yeah. I think he did something last time we-”

Tobio covered his ears and yelled, “Don’t!”

Kenma appeared to be well and truly confused at this. “Why not? It’s not like you’ve never done anything like that.”

Shouyou nodded in agreement, and whispered, “True, Tobio got freaky with his next door neighbour that one time,” before Tobio could clap a hand over his mouth.

Tobio therefore settle upon slapping a hand to his forehead instead. “Oh god. That was a mistake.” He groaned.

Shouyou’s eyebrows scrunched together, and his lips pressed together in confusion. “Why? He was good looking enough.”

Tobio pretended to retch before elaborating. “It was for a _dare_. Besides, I didn’t even like him.”

“How far did you go?” Kenma propped his head up on his hand, looking legitimately interested.

Tobio hesitated before mumbling, “He put his tongue in my mouth.”

“Ew.” Shouyou shivered, the idea grossing him out. Tongues were gross.

“How about you then, Shou?” Kenma turned to the other omega, switching his attention over to the ginger.

Shouyou laughed at this and cracked his knuckles before telling his friends about his own escapades. “I kissed one of my friends back in middle school when neither of us had presented, and then there was that one time that I had to do seven minutes in heaven with Nishinoya…”

Tobio could hear himself gasp as he sat up as well. “You actually did stuff in there? I thought you guys were just making those sounds to be funny.”

Shouyou sniggered. “Yeah, that’s what everyone thought.”

“Are you going to go out with him?” Kenma grinned at the thought of the two miniature volleyballers getting together: the relationship would be a whirlwind of excitement and

“I’ll only ask Nishinoya if Tobio asks his basketballer crush out.”

“Shut up!” Tobio screeched, throwing a pillow from beside him at the ginger, “Topic change… Uh, Kenma, how far have you _actually_ gone? And with how many people?”

Kenma’s eyes widened, and he blushed. “Oh, I’ve only been with Kuro. And we went all the way on my sixteenth birthday.”

“Did’ya knot?”

Tobio began blushing too, the forwardness of Shouyou’s words making him cringe so  hard that his fingernails disappeared into his fingers.

“Um… Yeah. Don’t say I told, though.”

Shouyou placed a hand over his heart in mock horror. “I wouldn’t! Keeping secrets are what an omega is best at… But you know what I really don’t like about being omega?”

“The fact that everyone assumes you’re a princess to be saved?” Tobio muttered, voice dry and sarcastic.

“Heats?” Kenma guessed.

“Well, yeah, but the worst thing is after heats, the _five days from hell_.”

“Oh _god_. I hate it with the passion of a thousand burning suns.” Tobio groaned, hand flying to his stomach as the memory of the last week of hell filled his head. His parents had hated it too, if only for the constant mood swings.

“Yours only last five days? Mine are more like eight.” Kenma complained, already envious of anyone who had shorter periods. “And it’s like, really dramatic. I get that I’m not pregnant after the first day, no need to be a drama queen.”

“Alphas have no idea how good they’ve got it.” Tobio sighed, collapsing backwards onto his futon.

“And beta guys. They can get pregnant _without_ the trouble of heats or periods. Like, the hell? Arseholes.” Kenma continued to vent, shaking his fist in half-hearted anger.

“Only some can get pregnant though.” Hinata pointed out.

“True, true.”

Tobio shrugged, moving over slightly so Kenma could lie back down beside him. “I guess it doesn’t matter. Periods and heats suck, but babies could be okay.”

Shouyou struggled to hold back his laughter as he spoke in a confidential tone, “Tobio has his heart set on being a mummy.”

“Shut up. You do too.” Tobio growled, knowing very well that he shouldn’t trust the other boy with his secrets anymore.

Shouyou was silent for a moment, and Kenma’s snort of laughter spurned him to say, “Well… Kenma’s the same.”

Kenma shook his head at this though. “I may have maternal instincts, but I’d be a horrible parent.”

“Nah, Kuroo would help out when you play games. And you’d probably play baby simulators before you have them, so you’d be an expert.” Shouyou told Kenma as he played with the hem of his T-shirt.

“You would be an awesome mum to your hypothetical children.” Tobio smiled, bumping shoulders with the pudding-head. “I hope our kids are friends.”

“We should totally arrange their marriages.” Kenma returned, nudging Tobio back.

Shouyou sat up immediately, and he almost shook the other two as he cried, “ _Yes_. I will give a child to each of your children, and you guys need to do the same.”

“So what, we need two kids each?” Kenma asked, the left side of his mouth quirking upwards.

“Yeah. I could do more, though.” Shouyou grinned before poking his soft stomach.

Tobio giggled. “Yeah.”

They all fell silent in quiet agreement, and as screams from the television continued they each began to nod off, curling into one another. Tobio’s eyelids started to feel extremely heavy, and he turned to the side to nuzzle into Kenma, who was holding the small omega who was sprawled out over his chest like a blanket in his arms.

Shouyou’s mother later entered to switch off the T.V., and she couldn’t help herself when she took a picture of the sleeping omegas all curled up together as they slept. Turning the lamp on the coffee table off, she glanced back at her gorgeous son and his two adorable friends before she left them to their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any suggestions on improvement, please leave a comment! Also, you can leave prompts for more fics here or on my tumblr : http://ohlookitsfanfic.tumblr.com/  
> Leave some kudos if you enjoyed :) Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
